Harold's Racist Parents 2
by The Raccoon
Summary: I'm Back everybody, see the adventure of our two lovers as they over come the greatest challenge they have ever faced! Will Norbert ever accept Leshawna and Harold's love,will Doris come back to Harold? Find out, on HAROLD'S RACIST PARENTS TWO!


Author's Note: Sorry folks, 2011 was shit; didn't upload anything! But now I'm back! :)

**Harold's Racist Parents 2**

**By: The Raccoon**

Chapter One

It was sunny Friday morning in the suburban outskirts of Toronto, as the sun was shining as bright as ever. The sun's rays had made their way into Leshawna's room, as she woke up from her sad, yet peaceful slumber. The luscious woman lay awake in her warm and soft bed, as she eyed a picture of her and Harold, on the bed beside her. She had gone to sleep, just staring at it. Her loss was not to be forgotten; as even a fortnight later, she still wept over Harold's departure. Leshawna then rubbed the morning grit from her heavy eyes, as she laboriously heaved her hefty self out of her bed. She yawned as she went to change into her day clothes, and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Losing Harold had a negative effect on almost every aspect of Leshawna's life, as she became more withdrawn and listless, with frequent bouts of crying every now and then. She would spend most of her time alone, or in her room. Her parents were unhappy about the whole situation as well; they could not stand to see their only child depressed as they couldn't do anything bout it. As Leshawna trudged toward her fridge, she noticed that food seemed of little to no value to her anymore. Leshawna's morale was so damaged, that even one of her most favorite pastimes - eating - could not lift her spirit. So, she made herself a scant meal of bread and butter, and went back up to her room. At this point, Leshawna ate merely to preserve her lonely life, in the irrational hope that Harold would be able to come back to her. ~Meanwhile, in Vancouver, It was raining buckets, as thunder roared from above. Lightning ripped through the dark sky, as Harold sat in the bedroom of his new home - prison, a prison was more like it. Harold sat as his eyes were dripping with so many tears that they could compete with the clouds. Harold walked around his newfound abode, observing the architecture, and looking for a feasible and efficient route to escape. After looking at his options, Harold got bored and went back to his room, staring at the drops of water on the window. After, Harold of looking out into the rainy sky, He lay in his bed and dozed of. As he slept, he once again had a dream.

+++Harold found himself lying facedown in a patch of grass. He looked up to see that it was nighttime, and that the place was filled with smoke and fog. The nerd turned around to see his new home being burned down before his eyes. Harold shrugged, and started to walk away eastwards. He made a good kilometer or two between him and the burning house, when he tripped and fell on top of somebody. Harold looked at the unknown person as his eyes widen in surprise, and was Leshawna!"Well, look who dropped in." The voluptuous woman said."Look's like fate's on our side this time." Harold said. "Come closer sugar." Leshawna ordered as Harold brought his face closer to Leshawna' two made a deep passionate kiss as the two lovers had their tongues touch and intertwine. The two caressed each other's bodies as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly a loud noise was heard.+++

"AHH!" Harold yelled, as he was startled from his lovely dream.  
>"Harold, get your lazy ass out of bed; you've been in bed for the whole day!" Norbert yelled as he held a spoon and a large pot close to his was about to get up when he felt something jutting out of his crotch. So, he hesitated.<br>"Harold, get up!" Norbert said as he kicked Harold out of the bed.  
>"Well, I got up alright." Harold retorted has he hesitantly stood up. When Harold stood up, Norbert did not like what he saw.<br>"What the fuck have you been doing?" Norbert said, disgusted at what his son's phallic state.  
>"I-I was dreaming again." Harold said.<br>"I bet my life it was about that nigger again." Norbert said in disgust.  
>"Gee Dad, I'm say you've hit the nail right on the head." Harold said, as he looked down at himself in embarrassment. Norbert sighed at how easily aroused Harold could get sometimes. Leshawna had always thought it was cute, but Norbert's eyes, it was just downright pathetic.<br>"I'm sorry Dad," Harold started  
>"But sometimes I just can't control myself!" Harold explained.<br>"Never mind," Norbert dismissed.  
>"Just ... go take care of it."Harold was shocked.<br>"Did you just order me to...?" Harold glared at Harold sternly, as Harold smiled and walked off to do his thing.  
>"And make sure you wash your hands afterwards, you horny bastard." Norbert said , as if Harold never does, as Harold started to hear Harold enjoy himself.<p>

~Leshawna decided that she had enough of her constant moping. So she came up with a plan. She packed up some of her belongings in a suitcase and hid it under the bed; If Harold couldn't come back again, at least she could visit him once last time. The next day, Leshawna woke up at around ten, and told her parents she was leaving to go shopping with her friends. This was a lie. She drove off to the airport and booked a flight towards Vancouver. She was excited as ever to see Harold again, as she picked up the phone to call was 10am Harold's phone started to ring, and he picked it up. His eyes shined as a smile broke onto his perpetually frowning face as he discovered it was Leshawna on the other end.  
>"Hi Harold!"<br>"Hey Leshawna, what are you doing today?"  
>"I'm coming to visit you."Harold's heart fluttered as he heard those beautiful words.<br>"Can I have your address sugar?" Leshawna asked.  
>"Sure!" Harold complied. He peeked out of his room to check for his father, and told Leshawna everything.<br>"Harold!" Norbert called.  
>"Yes Dad..." Harold replied.<br>"I'm going out to the bar for drinks, you be good. I should be back by about midnight or later, maybe even three. I've got you a new house full of games, computers and other nerdy shit for ya, so if I see any trouble I will tear your balls off and kick your ass." Norbert threatened and he drove off. "Yeah, if you see any trouble..." Harold said deviously to himself. as he laid back on his bed, anticipating arrival.

**Leshawna's coming over, and Norbert's out of the way. Seems like for once in a long time, things are going Harold's way! Will things go as planned, find out next time, on Harold's Racist Parents 2! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
